


Youngblood

by AkiraCassidy



Series: Akira's Noncontober English version [10]
Category: Superboy (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Noncontober 2020, Sibling Incest, Superboycest, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy
Summary: Jon should be at a sleepover with Colin and Damian at Wayne Manor, he's not even old enough to drink alcohol anyway.Day 10: Drugging/Drunk sex.
Relationships: Jon Lane Kent/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Jonathan Kent/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Jonathan Samuel Kent & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Jonathan Samuel Kent/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: Akira's Noncontober English version [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939975
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Youngblood

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sangre Joven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794435) by [AkiraCassidy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy). 



> Yes, nobody asked me for this ship but I still did it. You're welcome... I think.

The boy adjusts his glasses by touching his fingers nervously as he walks behind his friend. The redhead greets a huge guy at the door, they exchange a couple of words, he points to him and then to Damian. The guy nods and then lets them in. Wayne is dating a girl a couple of years older, she said to meet him there.

"I really don't think this is a good idea". Lane says for the thousandth time that night, his friend spots Rachel almost instantly.

"Don't be a party pooper, have a drink. This is on me." Wayne responds by leaving some $100 bills in his friend's hand.

"I'm 16 and so are you. We shouldn't be here." The boy complains.

"Can you yell it louder or do you need a microphone?" Damian turns away leaving his friend standing in front of the bar.

"I'll take his word for it and ask for something." Colin raises his hand to call the waitress. "I'll have a margarita and give my friend a sweet cinnamon."

"Colin, we are minors," Jonathan whispers to his friend in an attempt to scold him.

"What does it matter? You're not in Smallville anymore, this is Gotham, and they serve minors here." Says the redheaded man pushing the cocktail in front of his friend. "What's the worst that could happen? Give him a drink if you don't like it and ask for a soda".

Lane looks at the drink with doubt, he's right he'll only have one. He had some beer with his grandfather before, and wine on Wayne family's dinners. He lifts the glass and brings it to his lips to find that it doesn't taste bad like beer or is as spicy as wine.

"Tastes good?" asks Wilkes, Jon nods, taking another sip from the glass. "You have to try Miss Pink."

"What Miss?"

"That's the name of the drink".

"Does this have alcohol in it? Because it doesn't look like it".

"Not much, but don't overdo it". Colin ends up drinking his margarita.

Conner sits in one of the leather chairs with his arms crossed over his chest. He looks with a pout on his lips at his friend, who gives him a big smile. The redhead checks the menu and leaves the menu aside. Luthor rolls his eyes as he knows that a talk is waiting for him about how he shouldn't feel sad. How good life is and how beautiful it is to live.

"Before you start talking, let me get some alcohol". Luthor puts his palm in front of his friend to stop him, leaving his place on the furniture stands.

"Dude, you don't need alcohol, we're here to dance, get some girls and forget about her." Bart follows his partner, they returned from England a few days ago.

"I still can't believe she didn't agree to marry me." The black hair laments.

"You're in a hurry, my friend, you're in the middle of college. You should have just invited her to spend the summer in metropolis. Marriage is a big word."

"I don't want a lecture, Bart". Conner responds with annoyance by approaching the bar. There's a guy in this room looking at his phone. "Give me a bottle of vodka and two glasses".

"I don't drink, Conner." Bart says, the taller boy gives him a crooked smile.

"You already do, because coming here was your idea". Conner takes the bottle and the glasses by pushing them into the redhead's chest, looking for his wallet. The guy at the bar raises his face to look at Luthor, the other one looks at him too. His eyes are an almost purple blue, like hers. "Do you accept credit card payments?"

"Cash only." The barman answers. Luthor checks his pockets for money. Jon smiles at him, it seems that he too was taken there against his will. Conner, knows his name is Conner, his ears are pierced, and he is wearing a leather jacket. His neck is shaved, and he is sure that on his neck is a tattoo.

Luthor squints his eyes, the guy at the bar keeps looking at him in a very inconspicuous way. He takes the objects from Bart's arms and sits on one of the benches. Opens the bottle by pouring two glasses and offering one to Lane.

"What's your name?" Conner asks the boy. His friend raises his hands when he notices that he will be ignored and goes to the floor.

"I'm John Lane." The boy answers, taking the glass between his fingers. Damian told him not to reveal his personal information and Colin warned him about that too. That night it would be John, with an H.

"I'm Conner Luthor, but you already know that". Luthor drinks his shot, and fills it up again. "How old are you John?"

"19, where are you from?" the youngest one asks this time.

"From Metropolis, but my mother sent my picture to all the bars in town saying not to sell me alcohol, so here we are." Conner laughs, his teeth are bright white and perfect. He smells like expensive cologne, like Damian or his brothers wear.

"She sounds like a very protective mother". The youngest one answers, looking at the glass. He usually has trouble socializing. But he's talking to this stranger as if nothing happened. Jon wears some old jeans. Damian gave him a shirt and jacket from his closet, so he wouldn't look out of place. But he still seems to be completely out of tune.

"I would call it controlling, but I like that euphemism protective". Conner drinks again, Jon follows. The drink tastes bad, the liquid burns his throat, and he grimaces in disgust. Luthor laughs as he removes the glass from his new friend. "We'd better order something less strong, what were you drinking?"

"Cherry blossom." The younger one answers. Luthor asks and a few moments later the glass is placed in front of Jon.

…

He may be drunk, but he's not stupid...at least that's what he likes to think. The driver's annoyed face tells him that he was probably sleeping. In the morning he should have a conversation with his mother about leaving the state to go drinking and it was quite possible that he would also send his picture to the bars in Gotham.

He opens the door of the limousine and pushes the peasant inside. Lane struggles with his jacket and takes off his shoes. Conner follows him, pressing the minor against the padded surface of the seats. The last time he was in that situation was when he was in high school. He grabs Jon by the back of his neck kissing him with passion. The youngster's hands squeeze his back. His mouth tastes like cinnamon, banana and cherry.

Conner steps out of his jacket and shirt. Jonathan is less shy in those moments, he moans when the older one kisses his neck and behind his ears. Kon's hands go under his shirt, his touch is firm, confident. He can feel the metal of the piercing his lover has on his tongue.

Luthor is everywhere, opening his pants. Kissing his mouth, touching his chest and pulling his hair. Jon kicks out of his jeans, digging his nails into Conner's flesh. The tattoo on his neck is a Roman numeral date, and he has another on his arm, a snake. Lane runs his fingers over the ink, looking at the drawing on the skin of this one.

Jon gasps and wraps his legs around the older man's waist, rubbing his limbs together. Kon still has his pants on. It's a little over 40 minutes on the way to Metropolis, and he pulls out the younger boy's shirt. Making him open his grip, and turns him upside down on the seats. Lane moans, the leather is warm against his chest.

He kisses his neck, his back, Jon sighs. Conner pulls a condom out of his wallet, quickly opens it by placing it on his fingers. Presses one against Jon's entry by grabbing the boy's dick with his other hand. Lane raises his arm asking him to come closer, Kon does it, joins their mouths allowing his lover a kiss. Jonathan sobs against his lips and removes his hips.

One enters meeting some resistance. The youngest did not lie when he said it would be his first time with another boy. Conner hits the metal adornment against Jon's teeth, rubs the ball on his palate and his tongue. All of his previous partners have liked that, apparently Lane did too. The peasant sobs when Kon sticks a second finger in.

The older man smiles as he hears Jon's moans turn to despair. His hip moves, looking to grab more of his fingers or to fuck his hand. He puts in a third, earning a real sob of pain; he leaves all three inside, just rubbing the inside. He concentrates on the movement of his wrist on the little dick. The boy shakes, his body trembles. Conner breaks the kiss letting Jonathan whimper but not being able to stop himself.

His voice resonates in the car, Luthor feels the moisture in his hand overflow and stain the seat. Jon gasps with his lips open, his eyes blink slowly, he is totally relaxed. Conner takes advantage of it to move his hand inside the minor. Making scissors with his fingers, Lane sighs letting his lover kiss his cheeks and neck.

The car stops and the driver hits the glass of the door. Luthor lifts his face, peeling his lips away from his partner's skin. Jon turns around and wraps his arms around the older boy's neck. Conner grabs him by the waist to lift him. The employee opens the door letting them out, the elevator is already waiting for them.

Lane laughs as he is pressed against the metal surface of the elevator. Conner presses the security key on the panel, letting the doors open to make way for the penthouse. They are right in front of the daily planet. The teens advance blindly through the house in a tangle of limbs, panting and objects falling to the ground. Luthor finally manages to find the door that leads to his room.

Both enter, closing the entrance behind them. Lane falls backwards into the bed as Luthor hurries out of his pants, he has another tattoo on his back, a dragon. Jon knows that he has seen a similar one before. But he is too drunk to remember where or to add one plus one and realize what is in the Luthor tower and that this Conner is the son of the magnate Alexandra Luthor.

He simply forgets when Conner hugs him again, his touch is firm, but loving. His mouth is quality, he compresses it against the bed. Wraps his arms around it and Jonathan does it too, rubbing his hips together. Luthor seemed sad at the beginning of the night, now he could feel him smiling at each long kiss.

Conner stands up taking Jon's face in his hands to look at him in the twilight. His blue eyes like two sapphires glowed drunk and reflected the artificial lights of the city. There is something about the shape of his nose and eyes that is slightly familiar. Lane raises her lips in a small smile. Placing his palms on Luthor's shoulders. Touching his fingertips to the older man's hair.

Without the bright lights of the club, Jon is sure he has seen this boy before. Perhaps on TV or in the newspaper, his eyes and eyebrows are identical to Lex's. That deep green, Conner touches him carefully, as if he would damage him with a mere brush. He leans back to kiss his forehead, rubbing his noses together.

"John." Whispers the older one near his neck. Lane shivers his skin bristles at the touch of her lover's breath. Conner smells of alcohol, they both do. It's lucky neither of them has vomited yet.

"Conner." The boy replies, Luthor settles between his legs. Groping on the nightstand, getting a condom. Lane watches him carefully as he breaks the metal package and unwraps the latex on his dick. Conner has muscles, not those of a bodybuilder, but his abdomen is slightly marked. Jon has them too, not from spending long hours at the gym as his new lover. It's from working on the farm.

Luthor presses the tip of his limb into Jonathan's hole. Slowly penetrating it while looking into his eyes. Lane's hands squeeze Conner's arms, and he bites his lips. Noticing how his body expands, his cavity stretches to hold Kon. The elder doesn't stop until he is totally inside the peasant. Takes a moment to kiss him, let him get used to the intrusion.

He withdraws, coming out a little and nailing him with the same parsimony. Lane closes his eyes, squeezing his eyelids, it is not at all painful as he is a little sedated by the alcohol. He notices perfectly how his lover's member throbs inside him. The warmth of this one, Conner kisses him again. He embraces him, while he steps back and whips his body with a little more strength.

The slightest sobs and shakes, his hips tremble. He holds on to Conner with his legs and arms, closing his mouth on Conner's neck. Luthor follows a rhythm, hard without hurting him. Striking his flesh together, Jon gasps against Kon's skin. His voice sounding majestic that way, drowning out his moans. Lane relaxes his body, letting his new lover in easily, taking him deeper. Letting him explore and divide the hitherto virginal body.

He sticks his teeth into Conner, spreading his legs to let him charge with more force. His feet contracting with each precise blow. His breasts remain together. Pressed against each other, holding each other in the warmth of his partner. Jon screams when a penetration reaches particularly deep. The elder compresses him in his loving embrace, kissing him with passion. Caressing his thin back trying to comfort him

Lane recognizes the warmth spreading in his stomach, pressing on his belly. He wraps his new lover between his legs, nailing his nails to his back. Conner groans as he is trapped in the boy's fiery bowels, holding him as he shakes himself from his orgasm. Kissing his lips to silence the sounds of pleasure coming from Jon. As if he doesn't want anyone else to hear his tender voice breaking as he cum through his body.

Conner pushes him, making the splash of his union clearer. Nailing himself to the sweet flesh of the minor. Enjoying the maddening way in which his entrails suck him. He breaks the kiss, closing his mouth on the boy's shoulder. Making a mark where his clothes can hide, so that only he can see it and remember his encounter. Luthor steps back, leaving Jon, kissing his cheeks red with alcohol and shame.

He takes off the condom, full of his sperm, and throws it into the trash can. Sinking his face into the boy's neck and kissing him until he ends up behind his ear. Lane laughs, it's the most wonderful sound he's ever heard. His hands scramble the older boy's hair, brushing his fingers against Conner's tattoo.

"That must have hurt". He comments by looking at the drawing. Kon laughs, his laugh is contagious, making him laugh less too. Luthor takes Jon's hand and kisses the palm and then the back.

"I don't even remember how I got it. It was a very crazy night." Luthor responds, looking at the minor in the half-light. "Tell me you'll be here tomorrow."

"Of course I will. Why would I leave?" Confused question Jonathan.

…

It's not exactly a strange morning, the maids closed the blinds and left Jon's clean clothes on the dresser. Conner is still sleeping face down with his arm around Jon's waist. In the natural light he can better appreciate the markings on his partner's body. The dragon is made with red ink, the design is similar to the one Clark has on his arm. Only Clark's is black, a catalog drawing perhaps.

A skull on the lower back, a knife, a bouquet of tulips and a butterfly. He can' t make out those the night before, he traces the butterfly on one of his shoulders looking at the room. Going from there to Smallville was faster than going back to Gotham and waiting for the Wayne family driver to take him. On Sundays his mother had sewing classes and his father was going out to do something very important.

With the youngest wheeler settling into his bed. Colin knew where he was and Damian was sure to be in the same condition as him or worse. It would be better not to take Mr. Wayne's scolding. Conner hugs him again, blinking slowly to look him in the eye. He did not want Jonathan to be a one-night stand. Otherwise, it would have been easier to pay for a motel in Gotham and escape at the end of the night.

"Why don't you stay for breakfast?" The older boy asks, Lane nods.

Lex looks at the phone grimacing, "I'll be home a little earlier. Is Conner home?" the woman writes a response, it's past noon. "I didn't see him this morning, but the driver says he brought him home." She responds by putting the device aside, finishing her work early, so she can have lunch with her son.

"I'm out. Did you change the security code?"

"I'll tell Mercy to open it for you." Lex writes to his assistant saying that his ex-husband is out and waiting to see his son.

The young woman leaves her cup on the table, heading for the door. She can hear the laughter a little muffled by the noise of the television. The man is across the threshold, adjusting his glasses and combing his hair. Clark is undoubtedly attractive, but clumsy. Mercy keeps wondering how he got up the courage to ask Lex for a divorce.

"Clark, it's good to see you here. How did it go?" Mercy greets the reporter by stepping aside to let him in. Kent takes off his jacket and puts it on the rack. Graves walks through the kitchen. Grabbing the checkbook on the table, and continues on to the living room.

The reporter follows the assistant and stays at the door. A pair of legs protrude from the armchair as he hears the whispers coming from the other side. Mercy stops by the furniture to look at the couple, opening her checkbook. Banging her pen against the paper, Conner stands up to look at the young woman.

"How much money do you want and in whose name?" Graves looks at the paper as she writes.

"Mercy!" Conner nags, sitting on the couch. He takes Jon's hand and helps him up. Kent looks at the boy's tattoos, he didn't have them the last time he saw him. He was going through that rebellious stage, the design of the dragon on his back is the same as the one on his arm.

It's not a generic store design, it was a drawing Lex made. Clark was young and in love. His wife made a drawing on his skin, he thought that a tattoo would be the definitive proof of love for his beloved. He would not tell his new wife the meaning of that design.

Jon wakes up hugging his new lover, sinking his face into his lover's neck. Mercy slams her checkbook shut by turning around. Jonathan lifts his face to meet a familiar person across the room. Clark looks back at him in the same astonishment, both blinking at each other.

"Jon!" Clark blinks in disbelief

"Dad!" Jon steps back.

"Dad?" Conner turns to look at the man his new lover calls Dad.

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/CassidyAkira


End file.
